


Bible Study

by CyberpunkDragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Nun, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: Sister Abigail is a nun in a commune far from prying eyes and has recently been bequeathed a battered bible.A very short story.Edited and re-uploaded as per request of commissioner.Commissioned.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Bible Study

A small isolated commune far beyond the watchful eyes of the outside world. For many centuries it had been a beacon of virtue, many of its sisters had become synonymous with the very ideals of chastity and charity. One such sister had until very recent had been regarded as a paragon of such things until her charity proved too great for her chastity and she had soiled the reputation of her community. That sister was now no longer mentioned by name but their belongings had passed down to another sister of lesser virtue but greater convictions.

Sister Abigail had lived in the commune for only a year and a half, she had come to them after finding God during her time as a book binder and restorer. She had been given charge of the now departed sister’s belongings so that their collection of books could be restored and added to the communal library. All their belongings now sat upon Abigail’s bed in a small wooden hope chest a little larger than a pillow but nearly too heavy for her to lift.

Contained within the pale oak and inner white cotton lining was ten books bound in leather and a smaller wooden jewellery box that held the former sister’s rosary and cross. Each book was dark as the night and thick with mystery, and the most ragged of them all was delicately labelled with eroded gold leaf – a bible of most exquisite specimen.

Abigail plucked it free and placed it upon her desk where she worked, ate and read. Much of her day was spent repairing books in her own quarters, and it would be a time before she could repair this copy. Opening it gently she explored its pages and admired the lavish interior, the bordering was strange – written in a language she did not know were words that she read aloud in an attempt to identify them.

As she ran her fingers over the pages the parchment grew warm, and as she read aloud the words began to glow green, ethereal and wicked. Green light blossomed over the pages and sprouted. Abigail’s horror grew like the tentacles forming up and suddenly consuming the entire room in their weight. Thick, slippery, the clumsy beasts writhed about exploring her room. Sudden horror gave way to the drunkenness of curiosity, her fingers fumbled indelicately over the demonic lengths. An inarticulate invitation offered up to the beast trapping her.

Perhaps now she knew how the former sister had turned away from the faith. The green consumed her, the meaty suckers of the adventurous tentacles found her soft, dark skin. They accepted her offer by embracing her, curling about her body and snaking under her habits to slither and stick against her skin. Hundreds of them crawled over her body, the tips of them lingering ever closer to her sacred places. Then with the force of a wild beast – one which she can only imagine in the darkest places in her mind – it tore her clothes from her body and exposed her to itself. Intoxicated she raised a hand to bring them to her and possessed the whole of their number swarmed in to caress her newly vulnerable being.

They curled about her waist to hold her aloft, their natural curiosity spreading her arms and legs, wrapping about her throat. Gentle, nearly innocent if not for the thick green they left upon her body and the way their lustful strokes travelled over her chest, rubbed along her stomach, and explored between her legs. They draped her in new, unearthly garments, coiling about her to keep her still as their explorations grew more daring and she succumbed to their advances. Her suggestive songs muted by the length of one of their number against her tongue.

Demonic light swam through her in every way, finding places to explore front and back, gentle and rough in places she had never dared think anything would wish to explore. Her body glowed with them, overflowing as multiple of their number plumbed her depths. Wordless, breathless, the ecstasy of it as unending as eternal salvation. Every nook and every cranny that her body could form was meticulously treaded over by the tentacles until she let her mind succumb just as her body had. They had opened her like a book, leafed through each of her pages and read her in exhausting detail.

Each took their turn, leaving a greater part of itself within her as thick green ecstatic fluid. When the last had spent itself the light faded and the book shut itself, as though it wished to be left unread for a time. Sister Abigail lay upon her bed, unsure of how she would clean up all this mess but sure that she would learn quickly – or else she would need to discover a way to smuggle an old, tattered bible out of the commune with her.


End file.
